Jaque mate
by teufel-chan
Summary: El mayor error, que cometió la reina, fue jugar a su propio juego de mentiras y ser peón de ello, y más aún, el de subestimar a un pobre peón, que demostró ser más inteligente que ella y le ganó en su propio juego


**Jaque... Mate**

En la calle de la mentira, que hace esquina con la avenida de la ignorancia, se encuentra una pequeña chica, que precavida, observaba a su alrededor como el alcohol, paseaba encima del hombro de su buena amiga, y haciendo el estúpido, se dirigían a coger el metro con destino, vidas arruinadas. Pero qué importa, ella sólo busca el pequeño piso franco, donde todas las noches, se realizan jugadas nocturnas, de libre entrada e ilegales y gratuitas sátiras, pues quiere jugar a los miles de juegos, a los que la pequeña propietaria de aquel piso, sostenido a costa de continuos desprecios, osa desafiar a sus inusuales inquilinos...

Llega al portal y llama al timbre, sin tener que decir a lo que va, le dan paso hacia las escaleras del edificio y sin un segundo perdido, se aventura a tocar tímidamente la puerta. Sabe, que si cruza esa puerta, se estará arriesgando a acabar como muchas de las personas que la rodean, derrotada, pérdida en un mar anegado de tristeza y derramando miles de lágrimas por sus preciosos ojos, pero también, se arriesga a salir victoriosa de aquel piso, con la cabeza alta y la enorme alegría, de haber recuperado, todo aquello que ellos han perdido, de lo que injustamente, han sido arrebatados... su felicidad.

Cruza el umbral y los sentidos se la nublan, con los olores a tabaco y alcohol, pero, entre humos y borrachos, se abre paso, para llegar a la mesa principal, donde se juegan todas las partidas, unas noches, juegan a tentar a la suerte con los dados y las cartas, otras, se juega a vencer a la dueña con sus propios juegos, en lo que ellos llaman, largas y animadas veladas nocturnas. Esta noche, toca jugar, al único juego al que sabe hacer frente a esa pequeña reina de las mentiras, al ajedrez.

Decidida, toma asiento encarando a la pequeña reina y a sus pobres mandados, los alfiles; pobres, dan tanta pena yendo detrás de aquella chica egoísta y falsa y sin saber que tan siquiera, son un juego de distracción para ella, hasta que se canse de ellos y los deseche. Y entonces, comienza el juego, entre la reina y el peón...

La reina de las mentiras, de la falsedad, del egoísmo, va moviendo cautelosamente sus piezas, para no caer en ninguna trampa y perder a sus juguetes, pero enfrente, el peón, no la da tregua alguna y se muestra muy superior a ella, en cuanto a táctica, y así, pronto, comienza a despojarla de sus peones y de sus adorados alfiles... lástima, han caído los apoyos más fuertes de su majestad, pues, su juego y su fuerza, se sustenta en ellos dos, al ser utilizados como fuente de ataque y defensa. Sin ellos, y debido también, al hecho, de no contar con un rey que pueda soportarla y quererla, su victoria se tambalea. Y muy lentamente, la reina se va viendo sobrepasada, y comienza a agobiarse, al ver su mandato en peligro, no sólo ha perdido a sus alfiles, ha perdido también, a muchos de sus peones, sin contar, a todos aquellos a los que apartó de su lado, rompiéndoles en miles de pedazos, difíciles de volver a reconstruir... Y es entonces, cuando se da cuenta de todo lo que les ha hecho, les ha robado su vida y su alma, les ha hecho creer ciegamente en ella, y ella, sólo ha sido capaz, de utilizarles para su propio beneficio y divertimento y ahora, ahora se encuentra sola, sin nadie que la apoye, ni la anime, ni tan siquiera, que quiera estar a su lado, por el miedo de que ellos, también se rompan por dentro y no se puedan reconstruir nunca más... Es ahora, cuando comienza a llorar consciente de las pérdidas, y quiere volver a recuperarlos, sin saber a ciencia cierta, que muchos, ya no quieren saber nada más de ella...

Y fue así, como el peón, aquella chica normal, que aparentemente, no destacaba en nada, se arriesgó a jugar contra la reina, sin miedo a perder nada y con la ilusión de ganarlo todo por ellos. Y venció, y dejó ahora a aquella pobre chica indefensa, sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, llorando por sus actos, mientras ella salía de aquel piso, de aquel edificio, con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa en la cara y se dirigía de nuevo a su hogar, por la calle de la amistad...

El mayor error, que cometió la reina, fue jugar a su propio juego de mentiras y ser peón de ello, y más aún, el de subestimar a un pobre peón, que demostró ser más inteligente que ella y le ganó en su propio juego.


End file.
